sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 7 Chương 8
Phần 1 Cách nơi gặp mặt không xa, Kamito và Ellis cùng lắng nghe câu chuyện của Shao. Dù đang rất gấp gáp đi tìm Fianna, nhưng tin tức Phù thủy một mình “tiễn” nhóm Tứ linh khỏi đại hội «Kiếm vũ» quả thực làm người ta sợ hãi. Dường như Sjora kia đã cải trang thành Rion «Chu tước» và thuận lợi đưa họ vào cái bẫy được chuẩn bị công phu trước đó. Dùng phép chuyển đổi dung mạo, rồi đi dụ người khác mắc mưu. Kẻ này, với tên bắt cóc Fianna vừa nãy … Kamito định xoay người ngồi xuống, tiểu công chúa loli liền sợ hãi, lập tức lỉnh ra chỗ khác như muốn chạy khỏi cái tên mà nàng cho là cực kì vô sỉ này. Là đối thủ thì cảnh giác thôi, nhưng Linfa còn hơn cả thế. (…Cô ấy không bị thương.) Linfa gắt gao nhìn Kamito. “Hmm, Kazehaya Kamito, người đang tính ‘hấp diêm’ ta phải hem!?” “Cô làm như ai cũng thế không bằng! Trong mắt cô tôi là cái của nợ gì thế hả!!?” “Hmph, lời đồn đại về ngươi lan tới tận quê hương ta đấy. Ma vương Kazehaya Kamito á, chỉ cần liếc mắt là có thể làm những cô gái thánh khiết nhất si mê, một cái chạm của hắn là đủ để những trinh nữ ngây thơ mang em bé …!” “Cái củ cải !? Bộ tôi là quái vật chắc!?” “K-Kamito, thật thế sao!? M-mình n-nên làm g-gì giờ, nê-nếu không báo cho cha ngay –“ “Ellis, đừng bảo mình là cậu tin mấy thứ nhảm nhí kia nhé!” … Chẳng biết bằng cách nào mà “infor” về Kamito càng lúc càng lan rộng ra khắp đại lục, và còn tệ hại hơn ngày trước nữa. “… Ah, mặc kệ. Cô kể nốt đi, «Bạch Hổ».” Kamito nặng nề thở dài, giục Shao nói tiếp. Shao gật đầu. “Con phù thủy đó lộ nguyên hình khi bọn tôi đang trên đường rút lui.” Gương mặt Shao đổi thành màu tro tàn, cô thuật lại lúc «Tứ linh» bị hủy diệt. Lúc bắt đầu kiếm vũ với đám Kamito thì Rion giả mạo đã đứng ở đó sẵn rồi. Sau khi lộ nguyên hình, cô ta huy động hàng trăm tinh linh ác ma trong rừng tấn công họ. Vừa giao chiến với «nhóm Scarlet» xong, Tứ linh đã kiệt sức, hoàn toàn không có lực phản kháng. Mắt thấy tuyệt cảnh tới gần, Rao «Thanh long» đã hi sinh bản thân để đem Linfa và Shao chạy trốn – “Cô ta, chính là «Phù thủy» của «Luyện ngục sứ đồ» (炼狱之使徒 -> Inferno -> Luyện ngục sứ đồ) - Sjora Kahn.” Shao căm hờn rít lên. “Là cô ta sao, huh …” Người đã đưa tinh linh do thám vào «kết giới» của Scarlet cũng là cô ta. (… Nghĩ lại, Sjora tựa hồ với Fianna rất thích thú.) Kamito nhớ lại cụm từ «Ám Tinh linh cơ», nhưng nó có nghĩa gì chứ? “Có lẽ, kẻ giả dạng Kamito bắt cóc Fianna là con phù thủy kia!” Ellis thì thầm, thần sắc cô phức tạp. Kamito xoay qua Linfa và Shao– “… Thế, các cô định thế nào?” “Hmph, hỏi ngu zậy, tên đần!” Bang. Một cành gỗ to đùng chọi thẳng vào đầu Kamito. “Đương nhiên, bọn ta phải đi đòi số «Hòn đá ma thuật» mà con Sjora Kahn đã lấy cắp. Rao, Hakua và Rion nữa – dù làm vậy cũng không thể giúp họ đi tiếp chặng đường còn lại, nhưng ít nhất hãy làm lễ tưởng niệm cho họ.” “… Tưởng niệm!? Nhưng họ đã chết đâu!?” Kamito khép mắt, nói giọng cạnh khóe. “Mình cũng muốn thu hồi «Hòn đá ma thuật» của họ nữa. Tuy ước gì có thể trả thù, nhưng cứ tiếp tục thế này, ngôi vị quán quân sẽ tuột khỏi tay mất thôi.” “N-nếu thế, ta sẽ đánh bại «Luyện ngục sứ đồ», bảo vệ danh dự cho đế chế Quina!” “Tôi đánh giá cao lòng quyết tâm đấy, nhưng hiện giờ các bạn có khả năng ứng chiến không, hả «Tứ linh»?” “Hmm, uh-uhm…” Linfa lắp bắp. … Họ cũng chưa lên kế hoạch gì. Bất quá, điều này làm cho việc đàm phản trở nên dễ dàng hơn. Lướt mắt qua hai cô gái, Kamito nói. “Nè, tôi có ý này. Các cậu gia nhập cùng bọn tôi, được không?” Hai bên đều có chung kẻ địch là tinh linh sứ bên «Luyện ngục sứ đồ». Càng nhiều đồng minh bao nhiêu, càng tốt bấy nhiêu. “…Hmm … Gia nhập … Cùng ngươi!?” Linfa liền tỏ vẻ chán ghét. “N-nói cách khác, ng-ngươi muốn ta, ph-phải ‘thỏa mãn’ ngươi sao?” “C-cái fuq!?” “Nhầm to rồi! Ellis, đừng có chĩa loạn cái kiếm lên thế!” Kamito cáu tiết ôm đầu. “Linfa-sama, thần cảm thấy đáp ứng họ sẽ có lợi cho chúng ta.” Shao bất ngờ lên tiếng ủng hộ Kamito. “Hmm, t-tại sao!?” “… Vô luận thế nào, nếu chỉ có mình thần, việc đánh bại con phù thủy kia sẽ rất là một thử thách rất lớn. Hơn nữa, người này cũng không xấu xa như lời đồn. Qua trận chiến với hắn ta, thần đã nhận ra điều đó.” “Hmm, nếu Shao nói vậy!” Linfa miễn cưỡng gật đầu. “Vậy nhé. Tứ linh và Scarlet từ nay sẽ là đồng minh.” Kamito và Shao cùng nhau cụng tay. “Ah mà, các bạn đã nắm được tung tích gì về vị trí của Sjora chưa?” “Chỉ cần Linfa-sama ở gần một tế điện hay nguồn linh lực lớn, người có thể dùng «Niệm nhãn». Với nó chúng ta có thể theo dấu con phù thủy kia.” “Mình nhớ «Niệm nhãn» là nghi thức ma pháp cao cấp nhất a … Ấn tượng thật, còn nhỏ như vậy mà …” “Hmph, cuối cùng thì ngươi cũng tỏ vẻ kính trọng sao … Hmm, đồ ngu, TA KHÔNG CÓ NHỎ! TA CŨNG 16 TUỔI ĐẤY!” Nàng tiểu công chúa ức đến phát khóc, hét to. Tay nàng liên tục quăng sỏi về phía Kamito. (… Hmm, so sự trưởng thành với Milla thì kém cả một trời một vực.) “Tế điện, nguồn linh lực hả - Vậy chúng ta quay về cứ điểm nhé!” Ellis đề nghị. “Uhm, mình sẽ đi gọi Claire và Rinslet. Ellis, hãy đưa hai người này trở lại cứ điểm dùm mình.” “Được.” Nói lời tạm biệt với Ellis và «Tứ linh», Kamito hướng tới chỗ Claire. Phần 2 Trong lúc đó, combo nổi tiếng lớp Raven đang tìm kiếm ở khoảng rừng phía tây. Scarlet và Fenir được giao cho nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm dấu vết linh lực của Fianna. “Xem ra, cô ấy đã đi qua nơi này.” “Uhm. Nhưng tiếp tục tìm kiếm từ đây sẽ rất khó khăn. Tóm lại, cứ gặp Kamito trước rồi tính.” Quay lại lối cũ, Rinslet hỏi. “Sao cậu cứ suốt ngày cái nhau với Công chúa vậy, Claire!?” “Chẳng liên quan gì tới cậu.” “…Về cặp vếu chăng?” “Đươ-đương nhiên là không!” Claire không khỏi giận dữ, hét lên. “… Fianna dướng như rất băn khoăn về trận kiếm vũ sáng nay.” Cô giải thích việc xảy ra trong rừng. Đương nhiên, những phần liên quan tới Kamito – đều bị cắt bỏ. “Tự mình tập luyện triệu hồi «Tinh linh ma trang» sao? Quá nguy hiểm!” “Uhm. Tuy thế, mình không phải là không biết tại sao Fianna lại vội vàng, nóng nảy. Cho dù là mình, cũng vì truy cầu sức mạnh tham dự đại hội mà như thế.” Claire nhớ về chuyện hai tháng trước. Bởi quá thèm muốn sức mạnh, cô đã đưa tay về phía phong ấn tinh linh nguy hiểm kia. (… Còn Kamito, thì sao!?) Trong trận chiến với «Tứ linh», cậu ấy đã biểu lộ những kỹ năng mang uy lực khiến người khác nể phục. Nếu đã đạt tới thứ sức mạnh đó, thì cần gì phải ôm cái phiền toái này vào làm gì cho mệt xác? … Vừa nghĩ tới Kamito, Claire liền không thể giữ được bình tĩnh. (Thiệt tình, tất cả là tại Fianna -) Cô lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, muốn đem tâm trí mình tĩnh lại. -- Mình yêu Kamito-kun. Fianna không bày tỏ tình cảm như mọi ngày. (Ánh mắt đó, như thể cô ấy đã quyết định …) - Vừa lúc ấy “Có duyên nha. Lại gặp nhau ở nơi này.” “…!?” Một giọng nói vang lên từ đêm đen tĩnh mịch, khiến Claire và Rinslet đều vào tư thế chuẩn bị chiến đấu. (Chúng ta không phát hiện được sao!?) Chi tiết này làm trực giác của Claire vang lên cảnh báo. “… Là ai?” Thét lên một tiếng chói tai, Rinslet gọi ma cung ra. Không đợi đối phương đáp lại, cô lập tức tấn công – «Băng lam loạn vũ». Những mũi tên bắn thẳng tới, để lại một vệt như đuôi sao chổi xẹt qua. Nhưng mà – “Thô lỗ thế, quý cô Laurenfrost.” Bóng tối lóe lên ánh lửa hồng, trực tiếp thiêu hủy những mũi băng tiễn. Giữa làn hỏa diễm bập bùng nhảy múa, thấp thoáng thân ảnh một người. “… Ng-ngươi là …” Claire cảm thấy sống lưng lạnh toát. “Kh-không tin nổi …!” Cũng như vậy, Rinslet vẫn giữ nguyên thế giương cung, sững sờ. Điều khiển lửa xung quanh mình, một chiếc mặt nạ đỏ thẫm hiện ra. Mái tóc đen tuyền tung bay trong gió. “Ren Ashbell-!” Claire tuyệt vọng. (…Tại sao, tại sao lại chạm mặt nhau ở đây!?) Trong đầu Claire có vô số câu hỏi. Không, mặc kệ lý do. Sự thật không thể chối cãi là tinh linh sứ mạnh nhất đại hội lần này đang đứng trước mặt Claire. (…Làm sao đây? Bầy giờ biện pháp tốt nhất là gi?) Mồ hôi lạnh chày khắp gương mặt Claire. - Claire chợt nhận ra. «Luyện ngục sứ đồ» đã rất nhiều lần nhắm vào «nhóm Scarlet». Nếu nghĩ Ren Ashbell không có liên quan … thật là ngây thơ. “Ngươi thực sự bắt cóc Fianna?” “Ta, bắt cóc công chúa đế chế Ordersia?” “Ph-phải, giả trang thành Kamito … Ngươi làm chuyện đó rất tốt a!” “…” Vài giây trôi qua. “… À à, ra thế!” Ren Ashbell nghiêng đầu, như đã mường tượng ra câu chuyện. “Là con phù thủy kia đi trước sao – hay, là do «Ma xà» của giáo quốc Alphas xui khiến!?” “Không cần giả bộ hồ đồ đâu!” Claire triệu hồi hỏa miêu. Dù biết hành động đó là vô nghĩa, nhưng Claire vẫn mong muốn dọa cho đối phương sợ chút chút- Lúc Scarlet xuất hiện – “Hoh—“ Ren Ashbell chợt kêu lên đầy ý tứ. “«Chước ngân chiến cơ (灼银之战姬 -> «Scarlet Valkyrie» -> Chước ngân chiến cơ) của gia tộc Elstein hả? Sức lực ngươi hiện giờ chưa kham nổi tinh linh này đâu!” “…Sao!?” Khẽ thầm thì những từ ngữ xa lạ với Claire, Ren Ashbell tiếp tục. “Thú vị đấy. Cùng chơi với nhau chút đi :x!” Trên chiếc găng phải màu trắng của «Tuyệt đỉnh Kiếm vũ cơ» lấp lóe một đốm lửa nhỏ. “…!” Claire cắn chặt môi. “Chúng ta nên làm gì giờ?” “Không còn lựa chọn nào khác đâu, Rinslet, chúng ta phải chiến thôi!” Dù sao Ren mà đánh nghiêm túc thì có chạy lên trời cũng chẳng thoát nổi. “Nhưng, trong lúc mình giao chiến, cậu có thể trốn –“ “Hmph, làm ơn cất mấy câu ngu xuẩn ấy đi dùm tôi cái!” Rinslet kiên quyết lắc đầu, cung băng trên tay cô sẵn sàng. “… Rinslet, cảm ơn nhé.” Với một âm điệu nhỏ nhẹ vừa đủ nghe, Claire nói với người bạn thời thơ ấu thân thiết của mình, rồi- Cô quay lại, bất chấp thứ uy áp kinh người từ tinh linh sứ mà ai ai cũng tôn sùng là kiếm vũ cơ mạnh nhất đại lục kia, mặt đối mặt với cô ta. Không có phần thắng. Cũng không có cơ hội thoát thân. Dường như, họ sẽ bị cướp trắng hết số «Hòn đá ma thuật» trong tay, sẽ bị ép rời khỏi nơi đây. Dù thế nào, Kamito hẳn là sẽ cùng những người còn lại của Scarlet chiến đấu tới ngày cuối cùng. - Claire tin tưởng, và cô quyết định. Chỉ cần hạ quyết tâm, nổi sợ hãi sẽ không là cái đinh gì cả. “Ren Ashbell, tôi muốn hỏi cô một câu!” “Sao?” “Cô, có thực sự là Ren Ashbell không?” “Ý cô là gì chứ!?” Đôi mắt ruby rực lửa sau chiếc mặt nạ vụt sáng, như muốn nhìn thấu Claire. “Cô không phải là «Tuyệt đỉnh Kiếm vũ cơ», Ren Ashbell, không phải là người mà tôi ngưỡng mộ -- Ý tôi là thế đây!” “… Đúng.” Tinh linh sứ đeo mặt nạ thừa nhận. “Đúng thế, tôi không phải là Ren Ashbell mà cô từng biết.” “Nghe vậy là tôi yên tâm-.” Thở dài một hơi, Claire trút gánh nặng đã đè vào lòng cô bấy lâu nay, gọi ra Hỏa viêm chi tiên (Đúng ra là cái roi lửa đấy). “—mà đánh không cần phải nương tay rôi!” Cô bắt đầu vung roi, hét to. Màn đêm bị nhát chém đỏ thẫm xé rách. “Độ thuần khiết của giao ước ma trang cũng khá đấy. Thế nhưng-“ Tinh linh sứ giả danh Ren Ashbel điểm ngón tay lên không trung, vẽ nên một phương trận ma pháp rực lửa. “- Hỡi «Liệp khuyển», được tôi luyện trong hỏa ngục, hãy xuất hiện đi.” Một con chó săn bước ra từ phương trận ma pháp. Đây không phải là tinh linh được triệu hồi, mà là từ hỏa diễm ngưng thành sinh mệnh thể. Con chó săn hú dài, lao qua chỗ Hỏa viêm chi tiên, lấy nanh vuốt sắc bén xé nát cây roi. “Không thể nào! Scarlet …!” “Để ta dạy cho em cách sử dụng lửa nhé!” Liệp khuyển gầm lên dữ tợn, vồ tới. “…!?” “Claire, né mau!” Những mũi băng tiễn xé gió tấn công con chó săn. “Cảm ơn, Rinslet!” “Ma băng tinh linh tối thượng của nhà Laurenfrost – Vậy ra ngươi là người thừa kế nó.” “Ngươi biết Judia?” Rinslet mở to mắt, nhìn chằm chằm. Ren Ashbell yên lặng không nói gì, lặng lặng bắn ra một cơn lốc lửa. “Đi nào, Claire!” Claire phóng xuất linh lực, đem Hỏa viêm chi tiên lần nữa phục sinh. Lại một nhát chém nữa – nhưng ngay lúc đó, Ren Ashbell biến mất. “…!?” Trong nháy mắt, chiếc mặt nạ lại xuất hiện trong tầm mắt của Claire. “… Sao, dịch chuyển tức thời (瞬间移动! -> hay còn gọi là thuấn di)?” “Sức mạnh của hỏa chi linh không chỉ có sự phá hoại. Nó còn có thể dựa vào thay đổi nhiệt độ mà huyễn hóa ra ảo ảnh nữa.” Giọng nói như ấy như của một giáo viên lên lớp học sinh vậy. (Thật ư, dùng lửa để đem quang ảnh quanh thân thể nhiễu loạn …) Một quyền được hỏa diễm bao bọc đánh vào ngực Claire. Cả thân thể Claire bốc cháy, cô bị trấn bay đi, ngã xuống mặt đất. “… Guh … Ooh …!” Lửa đoạt lấy hết dưỡng khí ở xung quanh, làm Claire không thể thở được. Hỏa viêm chi tiên biến trở lại thành một chú mèo, ngấu nghiến cắn nuốt hỏa diễm trên người Claire. Trong ánh lửa lập lòe, thân ảnh Ren Ashbell không ngừng tới gần. “Băng kết chi nha, hãy xuyên phá đối thủ đi – «Băng tiễn»!” Vô số mũi tên băng vụt qua đêm tối. Nhưng, Ren Ashbell lại không để ý. “Hỡi những bức tường của lâu đài đẫm máu, nghênh đón lấy sự tấn công từ ngàn vạn quân thù – «Ma viêm bích chướng». (魔炎障壁 -> tường làm bằng lửa) Ngay lập tức, bức tường lửa hoàn toàn chế ngự được những mũi tên của Rinslet. “Nhắm chuẩn gớm, mà cũng nhanh … – Tuy nhiên, sức mạnh trong ngươi lại thiếu sự quyết đoán. Đối với xạ thủ là sai lầm trí mạng đấy!” Vừa nói xong, những mũi tên rực cháy bắn ra từ phía sau bức tường. Rinslet muốn sử dụng băng tiễn lần nữa nhưng đã muộn. “Ta không để cho ngươi thành công đâu – «Ma viêm bích chướng»!” Claire lập tức sử dụng ma pháp mà Ren vừa dùng. Nhưng. “Yah!” Những mũi tên kia lại dễ dàng xuyên qua, hất tung hai cô gái vào bụi cây. “… Không .. thể nào…” “Bất luận là về linh lực hay độ thành thục ma pháp, các ngươi đều thua kém ta rát nhiều. Cho dù có sử dụng ma thuật của nhau, thì chênh lệch về uy lực như thế cũng là tất nhiên.” “Ngươi…” Hoàn toàn áp đảo. Cùng sở hữu hỏa thuộc tính, nhưng không thể tin được là lại cách nhau xa đến vậy. Bước trên thảm lửa vô tận, tinh linh sứ đeo mặt nạ chậm rãi đến gần. Con hỏa miêu như muốn bảo vệ người chủ nhân đang ngã trên mặt đất, nó xông ra cản đường Ren Ashbell. “Scarlet, đừng!” Mặc kệ tiếng hét của Claire- Scarlet vẫn rít gào, lao về phía đối phương. Nhưng tinh linh sứ kia vẫn dễ dàng né tránh, một cái phất tay tràn đầy uy lực đem Scarlet đánh bay đi. Hỏa miêu đau đớn, rên rỉ. “—Scarlet!” “Cho dù có là tinh linh binh khí nổi danh đi nữa, không phóng thích được chân danh (tên thật ý) của bản thân thì cũng chỉ đến trình độ này thôi …” “… Phóng thích chân danh?” Claire nhíu mày. Cô đã từng nghe ông nội mình kể về tên đã mất của Scarlet, là cái tên của một tinh linh kiêu hùng thời xa xưa. Tại sao người này lại biết— Ngay lúc đó. “Thật thất vọng, Claire Rouge à. Em không xứng đáng để cùng ta kiếm vũ vào ngày chung kết.” “…!” Trên tay Ren Ashbell xuất hiện một quả cầu lửa. Là ma pháp «Hỏa cầu», nhưng so với của Claire thì lớn hơn không biết bao nhiêu lần. Cô quay ngoắt về phía sau. Nằm sõng soài trên mặt đất, Rinslet thở hổn hển. Cô ấy không thể đứng lên và né tránh – “-Rinslet!” (Nếu bị đánh trúng-) Hai bím tóc của Claire xổ tung ra, bùng lên như lửa cháy. Sâu trong đôi mắt hồng ngọc hoàn mỹ của cô phát ra một cỗ liệt hỏa. “—Cái gì?” Ren Ashbell kinh ngạc kêu. Hồng liên chi viêm trên tay Claire, cắn nuốt— -Đúng hơn là, nó thiêu đốt hỏa cầu thành hư vô. Hỏa cầu cứ thế biến mất, không để lại dấu vết gì, kể cả một tiếng nổ nhỏ nhất. “Hộc, hộc, hộc … Guh …!” Vẫn ở tư thế phóng thích hỏa diễm, Claire khuỵu xuống như một con búp bê đứt dây. “C-cái gì vừa xảy ra thế…!?” Rinslet kinh ngạc, rên rỉ. Việc này cũng không phải là không có đạo lý. Việc vừa rối có thể nói là đã siêu việt khỏi ma thuật thưởng thức, làm người ta khó mà tin nổi. “Hỏa diễm thiêu đốt hỏa diễm – thật thú vị!” Ren Ashbell bước tới chỗ Claire ngã xuống, khẽ thì thầm. “Đúng như ta nghĩ, người duy nhất thích hợp cho ngôi vị «Ám tinh linh cơ là –“ Khi ngón tay «Tuyệt đỉnh Kiếm vũ cơ» nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve gò má của Claire – Phập – Một thanh đoản kiếm bay ngang qua chiếc mặt nạ, găm nó xuống mặt đất. “Đừng nghĩ là ngươi có thể chạm vào chủ nhân của ta – Ren Ashbell!” “…!?” Thanh âm quen thuộc kia làm Claire khẽ mở mắt. “Kami … to!” Người vội vã bước ra từ khu rừng đúng là Kamito, nắm chặt «Trảm yêu thánh kiếm» trong tay. “Kazehaya Kamito –“ “Đồ khốn, sao ngươi dám làm tổn thương Claire và Rinslet …” Hai con mắt đen thẳm của Kamito phẫn nộ, cậu đạp đất lao tới. “Ohhhhhhh!” Chớp nhoáng tiếp cận lại gần, không nhiều lời Kamito trực tiếp chém xuống. Lưỡi kiếm loang loáng, ngân lên tiếng kim loại. “…!” Từ lúc nào- Trên tay Ren Ashbell đã có một thanh hỏa kiếm. “Tinh linh ma trang – ah không, nó được ma pháp tạo ra …” Claire run rẩy. Vì điều cô đang chứng kiến, tinh linh ma trang chí tôn «Terminus Es»t lại bị một thanh kiếm tạo ra từ ma pháp chặn lại... Linh lực cường đại đến cỡ nào mới làm được như thế? Tia lửa tóe ra, làm màn đêm rực sáng. Một lượt, rồi một lượt nữa … Cả hai thanh kiếm va đập vào nhau chan chat. “Sao thứ đó lại chặn được Est!?” Lượt thứ ba, thanh hỏa kiếm của Ren Ashbell vỡ vụn. Kamit tiến tới, xuất ra một kiếm thần tốc. “Ngươi so với mấy ngày trước nhanh hơn nhiều đó. Đúng là người đã đánh bại «Nepenthes Lore» mà không cần thức tỉnh –“ Bên dưới lớp mặt nạ, Ren Ashbell khẽ thì thầm. thân ảnh như ảo mộng chợt tan biến – Nhát kiếm của Kamito đâm hụt vào không khí. “… Muốn chạy sao?” “Cứ tiếp tục đi tới trận chung kết nhé, Kazehaya Kamito.” Từ trong khu rừng thẳm thẳm, vang vọng tiếng của Ren Ashbell. “-Khi thời khắc kia tới, ngươi sẽ được biết sự thực thôi, sự thực ba năm về trước.” Phần 3 Trong rừng, nơi các tinh linh không ngừng nhộn nhịp— Claire đang bất tỉnh được Kamito cõng đằng sau lưng. Còn Fenir đi sát bên cậu, mang theo Rinslet. Một trận kiếm vũ thoáng qua với tinh linh sứ đeo mặt nạ đỏ - với một «Tuyệt đỉnh Kiếm vũ cơ» Ren Ashbell khác. Cậu đã nhận ra, dù mới chỉ giao tranh trong chốc lát. (Đó mới đích thị là quái vật …) Tuy mang hình hài thiếu nữ, nhưng so với «Nepenthes Lore» còn khủng bố hơn nhiều. Cả về kiếm pháp lẫn linh lực. (Hơn nữa, cô gái đó đã đánh bại họ mà không cần triệu hồi tinh linh giao ước.) Mồ hôi lạnh chảy khắp mặt cậu. (Cho dù là mình ba năm trước, cũng -) Khắc ấn tinh linh trên bàn tay trái chợt nhói đau. Một lát sau, khi Kamito trở lại cứ điểm của nhóm Scarlet- “Kamito, họ bị sao vậy!?” Vừa gặp nhau, Ellis đã sửng sốt hét to. “…Uhm. Xin lỗi, giúp mình được không?” Kamito nhờ Ellis dìu hai cô gái vào trại, rồi giải thích chuyện đã xảy ra. “Mấy người «Tứ linh» thế nào?” “Công chúa Linfa đang truy tìm tung tích của Sjora Kahn, Shao Fu ở bên cạnh cô ấy.” “Tốn nhiều thời gian ghê!” Đối với Kamito mà nói, cậu càng sớm càng tốt muốn cứu Fianna trở lại. “Mình đi qua chỗ họ xem sao. Kamito, ở lại đây với Claire và Rinslet nhé.” Nói rồi, Ellis rời trại. “…” Kamito khởi động viên pha lê tinh linh trị thương, đặt vào tay hai cô gái đang bất tỉnh. Scarlet liếm bàn tay phỏng rộp của Claire, như muốn an ủi chủ nhân của nó. (… Chuyện quái gì thế? Là một người mang hỏa thuộc tính, lại bị chính ngọn lửa của mình làm bỏng sao…) Có thể, là do linh lực bạo phát- Tuy nhiên, Kamito không tin Claire lại mắc sai lầm như vậy. Rồi, Claire tỉnh dậy. “Ooh, Kami .. to ..?” Claire bởi vì đau đớn mà nhăn mặt, cô chầm chậm gượng dậy. “Cậu ổn chứ?” “Uhm, cô ta đã nương tay. Chắc với cô ta, vừa rồi chỉ là trò đùa trẻ con mà thôi.” Claire buồn bã cắn môi. “Chúng ta tìm được manh mối về Fianna chưa?” “Rồi. Người bắt cóc Fianna chính là Sjora Kahn. Cô ta hình như tự ý làm việc. Mấy thành viên của «Luyện ngục sứ đồ có vẻ không được hòa thuận lắm nhỉ?” “Thế nhưng, tại sao cô ta lại bắt cóc Fianna?” “… Quả thực, mục tiêu không phải là «Hòn đá ma thuật».” Kamito chống cằm, suy tư. “Tinh linh hầu cận của Sjora nói gì đó rất khó hiểu. Về việc Fianna thích hợp với vị trí «Ám tinh linh cơ hay thứ gì đó đại loại thế…” “…«Ám tinh linh cơ?” Claire nhướn mày. “Cậu từng nghe tới nó rồi sao?” “Mình có nhớ là đã xem qua nó rồi. Trong một quyển sách ở cấm thư khố. Bởi gia tộc mình tới nay đều lớp lớp xuất hiện «Tinh linh cơ», nên họ đã đi thu thập rất nhiều những tài liệu liên quan đến «Tinh linh cơ». Mình nghĩ quyển sách kia …” Claire xoa xoa thái dương – “… Nó nói rằng thống lĩnh vùng «Astral Zero» thực chất là Lục đại Tinh linh vương. Nếu thực sự thế, thì sẽ có một Tinh linh cơ phục vụ vị Tinh linh vương thứ sáu đó. Nhưng, bên phía «Thần nghi viện» lại cho là điều dị giáo.” “Tinh linh vương thứ sáu …” Lồng ngực Kamito xôn xao. Trong tâm trí cậu hiện ra một cái tên, với một quá khứ phức tạp. Một tồn tại đã biến mất cách đây rất lâu, Ám Tinh linh vương (暗之精灵王 -> Tinh linh vương bóng đêm, bóng tối, ám … tùy) – «Ren Ashdoll». Đến tính chân thực về vấn đề này vẫn làm người ta tranh cãi, nhưng sao giờ - “… Ooh, Kami … to-san …” “Rinslet?” “..Ah, Kamito-san, cậu đang chạm vào đâu thế, đồ biến thái!” “Sax!?” … Cô ấy đang nói mớ sao? Chắc trong mơ cô ấy đang bị “hấp diêm”. “Ng-ngươi, ng-ngươi đang làm gì trong giấc mơ của Rinslet hả!!?” Claire dùng ánh mắt hình viên đạn nhìn Kamito. “Ch-chờ đã, sao cậu lại đổ trách nhiệm sang cho mình chứ!” “Uwah, c-cái gì, cậu đang làm gì với Claire, ah …” “Ahh, cậu đang mơ cái khỉ gì thế!? Nhanh tỉnh dậy đi!” Đỏ bừng mặt, Claire lắc mạnh vai Rinslet, buộc cô ấy phải mở mắt. “Thiệt tình …” Kamito thở một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Ellis bước vào lều. “Công chúa Linfa đã chuẩn bị xong «Niệm nhãn». Gặp nhau ở bên bờ suối nhé.” --Khi mọi người tụ tập lại, Linfa đã nhảy đến điệu tế lễ cuối cùng rồi. Cô ấy đang mặc bộ y phục rực rỡ bảy sắc cầu vồng, «Thiên vũ». Lúc này, nàng tiểu công chúa suốt ngày như trẻ con trông thật tôn quý. Cúi đầu về phía dòng suối, cô quay lại nhìn đám Kamito. “—Niệm nhãn sẽ đưa ra hình ảnh nơi con phù thủy kia trú ngụ. Xem cho kỹ.” Tất cả im lặng gật đầu. Linfa thì thầm niệm chú. Đây là ma pháp cấp cao, dùng để truy tìm mục tiêu, bằng cách can thiệp vào vùng không gian của Astral Zero. … Rất nhanh, mặt nước bắt đầu xao động dù trời lặng gió. Một hình ảnh mờ ảo hiện ra trên dòng suối tràn ngập ánh trăng. Kamito và cả hội chăm chú nhìn. Rừng cây rậm rạp tươi tốt. Những cột đá rêu phong đổ nát. Xung quanh còn sót lại nhiều bức điêu khắc. --Đây hẳn là một tàn tích của một tế điện cổ xưa. “Nơi đây nằm trong phạm vi của đại hội «Kiếm vũ» phải không?” “Hmm, về nguyên tắc, thì đúng.” “Nè, nơi này, chẳng phải là nó sao?” “Nó?” “Đây, nơi mà Sư đoàn phá liệt dùng để xây dựng cứ điểm đó—“ “Phải rồi.” Là nơi Kamito và Claire trú mưa khi đến thương lượng liên mình với Sư đoàn phá liệt. Nơi đó đã bị «Nepenthes Lore» phá hủy rồi. Có ai đó dựng lại kết giới trên nơi đó chăng? “Không xong, bên kia đã phát hiện ra chúng ta!” Linfa bất ngờ kêu lên. Lập tức mặt nước rung động, phá vỡ hình ảnh và làm nó biến mất. “… Chuyện gì thế!?” “Hmm, con phù thủy kia đã biết chúng ta theo dõi nó.” “Biết được vị trí là tốt rồi, đi nào!” “Uhm!” Nghe Kamito nói, tất cả đều hăng hái gật đầu. Phần 4 “Ufufu, dường như mấy đứa kia đánh hơi được nơi này rồi.” Bên trong hang động tăm tối – Sjora Kahn nhếch môi cười. “Kamito-kun .. Họ …?” Fianna mơ hồ kêu tên Kamito. Trải qua vài giờ tra tấn, cả thể xác và thần trí của cô đã suy yếu nghiêm trọng. Nhưng, trông đôi mắt vô hồn của Fianna lần nữa lại lóe sáng. “… Giỏi à nhen. Không nghĩ là ngươi có thể kiên trí với uy áp tinh thần của ta lâu đến vậy.” Phù thủy lấy tay nâng cằm Fianna lên, châm chọc nói. “…!?” “Nhưng thật đáng tiếc. Ngươi sẽ được chứng kiến tận mắt những thứ mà ngươi hi vọng bị nghiền nát. Khi đó, ngươi sẽ gục ngã, phải không?” Sjora cười nhạo, dùng móng tay mơn trớn lên da Fianna. Máu đỏ tươi chảy từ trên mặt Fianna xuống. “Mấy đứa bạn của người sẽ đến đây sớm. Ta cũng nên chuẩn bị đón tiếp chúng cho chu đáo chứ!” Sjora quay gót chân, tiến vào giữa hang động. Ở trên sàn đá, có khắc một phương trận ma pháp thật lớn. Giơ hai bàn tay lên, Sjora êm ái niệm chú bằng cổ ngữ tinh linh. Phương trận lóe lên đỏ thẫm, nhìn trông kỳ dị lạ thường, khiến cả hang động rung chuyển. “Đây … là …?” Fianna chợt mở to mắt. “Fufu, cái phế tích này từng được dùng làm «Cánh cổng » để triệu hồi tinh linh cao cấp đó.” Chít chít chít … Chít … Zít … Từ trung tâm phương trận, những quái vật ghê tởm bò ra. Một, hai, ba .. Ôi không, số lượng chúng không ngừng tăng lên. Đây là một bầy quái vật mà người thường không thể kiếm soát nổi. “—Hỡi những kẻ đã chết trong vực sâu vô tận! Hãy trở về đây mà thoả chí cuồng sát đi! Ma tinh linh sứ - Sjora Kahn – cười khẩy. “Tốt lắm, hãy chào mừng những vị khách cho tử tế nhé. Những đứa con yêu dấu của ta!” Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance